Heck, let her have them both
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Randy/Mickie/Justin not plot just a smutty one shot for a challange, told from Mickie's point of view.


Hey now I know I said I wouldn't be writing for a while but this was promised so I had to do it, hope you enjoy. This story is for xxxThenextdivaxxx I hope its is what you had in mind.

I don't even know how it happened, one minute me Randy, Justine and few others were in the club dancing and having fun. The next thing I know I am barrelling though my hotel room door, followed by Randy and Justin who are intent on opening the bottle of Tequila that I had been given for my birthday and had yet to open.

Randy was reaching up for he bottle which I had kept hidden on top of my wardrobe just in case any of the other diva's decided they wanted a midnight party, and Justin was rummaging around in my bag for some glasses. It was all kind of a blur before I knew it there were three glasses lined up, none of them matched and they were not shot glasses, in fact one was my coffee mug.

"It all tastes the same in the end." Justin had said putting his hand around my waist and giving me a friendly squeeze.

I glanced and Randy who was filling the cap of the Tequila bottle and poring two healthy slugs in to each cup. "Got to make sure it's fair." He said to me when he caught me looking at him and I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

We had been drinking pretty much all night, but I didn't really feel drunk, tipsy yes a little light headed but far from dunk, but I could easily get there. I trusted these two men more than anyone else on the roster and I was glad when they had the idea for the private party.

For years I have had secret fantasy's about both, but they were two great friends and although alone in my bed on a quite rain filled night I might think about them naked and sweaty I would keep my secret to myself tonight.

Taking my coffee mug I raised it to the ceiling and called out the toast. "To Tequila, may she not make me vomit in my hair tomorrow morning." Taking a gulp and feeling the liquid burn all the way down I didn't realise how vial Tequila was without the lime and salt.

"Damm but that's bad." Justin said echoing my own thoughts. Randy whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled a face which suggests he was not pleased by the taste either.

"One more, I'm sure it will get better the drunker we get." Randy said smiling and refilling the glasses.

After shot number three we all gave up, collapsing on the bed, Randy to my right and Justin on the left. I noticed Randy was running his hand up my side almost unconsciously. After three shots of Tequila I was pretty buzzed and I wasn't even sure he was touching me. Turning my head towards him I saw a gleam in his eye that I had never noticed before, it's intensity almost scared me, almost but I also felt the electric heat which shot though my body, I had seen this look before, maybe not from Randy but from others, pure desire. I had to turn away and I found myself eye to eye with Justin who placed his hand on my cheek and bent forward so his mouth was only inches from my ear. "Your so beautiful." He said and I felt my whole body flush with heat. I had to men here that I did secretly desire and they were both here obviously with the same thought. The only question now was were they willing to share, I took Justin's hand the one that was on my face and rubbed by thumb over his palm, turning his hand over I kissed the inside of his wrist and then looked up at him though half closed lashes.

Randy had not been dormant his hand was drawing lazy circles on my stomach and his breath was not on my neck as he bent to kiss it. I could feel his moist lips on my neck and it made me flush as his hand would hits way into my hair so I would turn to face him.

Before I could do anything my lips were crashing into his and I was kissing him back just as hard as he was kissing me. I reached back and stroked Justin's chest to let him know he had not been forgotten.

Breaking the kiss with Randy reluctantly I turned and placed my lips over Justin's and the loss of Randy was soon forgotten. I felt hands run up my spine the top I was wearing was being taken with them and I had to break the kiss with Justin so my top could be removed.

No words had been spoken it was as if we knew what was going to happen and we all accepted that. The two boys did not seem to mind the fact that either of them was here, and there was no way they were getting any complaints from me.

I crawled back up the bed and watched as the boys stripped off to their boxers, eyes glued on me and as I started to remove my own clothing they batted my hands away. Justin took it upon himself to remove my bra and toughly love my breasts. I couldn't help but arch up into his mouth and I didn't even realise Randy had removed my jeans until the cool air of the room licked at my tender bits below. Randy's hands moved up my thighs oh so slowly and I moaned trying to encourage him to get where I needed him faster.

The sensation of two men became a blur I am not sure which one but finally my panties were gone and Justin's head had been replaced with Randy's and Justin was now between my legs. The fire in my groin was unbearable and the mere touch of his tongue was enough to almost have me begging. Randy was coving my mouth with his own and swallowing my gasps as Justin worked me below.

It didn't take long the overwhelming sensations of hands lips and heated sweaty body's had me flying apart quicker than I have ever done in my life.

I decide that it was time to get assertive, crawling up the bed on my hands and knees I clasped Justin's man hood in my hand, not tight but tight enough to exert some pleasure. Justin's head snapped back and his hands rested on my head, not pushing me in anyway but holding me in place.

I gasped as I felt fingers in my from behind and I glanced over my shoulder and saw Randy on his knees behind me.

"Do it." I said as I enveloped Justin's cock into my mouth sucking in my cheeks to create some added pressure.

Randy pushed his way home in one swift motion and I had to grunt around Justin's man hood. It was quite hard at first too keep rhythm with Randy and Justin but we seemed to fall in to a pattern and I soon hand Justin grabbing hand full's of my hair and panting on to my back.

Randy was groaning behind me and I could feel him swell inside me, I knew both my men were close and I knew it wouldn't take much for me to get there either.

Just as I thought Justin was going to let go I felt Randy's fingers on me and I had to stop myself from biting down on Justin as he came in my mouth. I let him fall out limp now as I clenched my teeth together and quaked around Randy's cock which was spilling its seed inside me. Randy fell out of me and pulled me back down on to the bed where I rested with Randy and Justin either side of me.

"Incredible." Justin said as his fingers drew lazy patterns on my stomach.

"Too right" Randy added as he curled up against my side and allowed his hand to fall over my hip.

So here I am awake in my bed with two gorgeous men sleeping either side of me, I can't help but smile at the irony of the situation, but I am not one to dwell, all I need to know now is how long should I let them sleep before I get them up for round two.

THE END

Ok I had to revise this story as my first one would have been removed, I hoped you liked this I am very sorry it took so long to post it was a true challenge and I really enjoyed the research into writing a three way wink wink.


End file.
